


Jace-Proofing the Loft

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blowjobs, Communication, Crack treated as mostly-crack, Fluff, Jace proofing the Loft, M/M, Mentions of Cock Choking, Slight Crack fic, Thirsty Husbands, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After one too many cockblocks by Jace, Magnus and Alec have a much-needed discussion.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 34
Kudos: 340





	Jace-Proofing the Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by christophers-lightwood: Malec anniversary prompt: Alec and Magnus Jace-proofing the loft because they want, no, NEED sexytimes with cockblocking blondes 😂
> 
> LISTEN. I AM SO HERE FOR THIS. I AM SO, 100% HERE FOR THIS, BECAUSE YES. ABSOLUTELY. 
> 
> Also, Alec being grumpy when he doesn't get any of the Magnus time he is supposed to is such a fucking MOOD.

  
“Hey Alec, did you see the latest- _ **AH!”**_

  
Alec flushed and sat up in a rush, his fingers tightening in Magnus’ hair, glaring at his parabatai. “Get the hell out Jace!” 

  
“On the couch man, really?” Jace pouted. “I sit there…” 

  
Alec glared at him. “We clean the fucking couch, now get out, Jace!” 

  
Jace crossed his arms over his chest. “I need to talk to you.” 

  
Alec sucked in a frantic breath and narrowed his eyes, feeling Magnus’ tongue tease along the underside of his dick, making him twitch the smallest amount. “Not that badly you don’t.” 

  
“Alec-” 

  
“Jace,” Alec growled. “I swear to the angel if you do not back away and close the fucking door, I am going to choke Magnus on my cock right here and now with you watching.” 

  
Jace’s eyes widened and he stepped back through the doorway and slammed the door shut. 

  
Alec sagged back against the couch with a groan, shivering as Magnus pulled his mouth off, slowly, sucking hard the entire way. “Mmm, fuck, Magnus…” 

  
Magnus licked his lips, sitting back on his heels, staring up at Alexander, his pupils blown wide and his lips shiny and slick. “Do you know, darling…” he whispered, leaning in to lick at the tip of Alec’s cock. “I wouldn’t object to being choked on your cock…” 

  
Alec’s eyes were hot and dark as Magnus stared up at him. He reached out and tangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair and gave a small tug. “Yeah,” he said, his voice hoarse. “And then we’re going to Jace-proof the loft.” 

  
Magnus’ answering chuckle was cut short as Alec rolled his hips up and gave him a reason to be quiet. 

  
~!~

  
After two more interruptions, one of which, dammit, Jace actually _had_ refused to leave (and Alec had made his life a living hell that night, because apparently he was grumpy when he got interrupted), Magnus finally agreed that they did need to Jace-proof the loft. 

  
Except the options to do that were… 

  
“What about making him knock?” Magnus asked. 

  
Alec leveled Magnus with a _look_. “You think after twenty years, if he hasn’t learned better, that he’s suddenly going to figure it out?” 

  
Magnus huffed. “I could key him into the wards but only let him in when one of us gives the okay?” When he could see that immediately made Alec a little uncomfortable, he gave Alec’s hand a squeeze. “All right, I know, we want your parabatai to always be able to ask for help-” 

  
“I mean, we can-” Alec started, but was cut off by Magnus’ lips with a huff. 

  
“It’s okay, darling, I promise,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec. 

  
Alec sighed and looked back at Magnus before he realized something. “What if we zap him?” 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise. “Zap…him?” 

  
“Yeah!” Alec said, his eyes widening in excitement as he turned to Magnus. “You told me that your wards have different ways of keeping people out, right?” 

  
Raising both his eyebrows, Magnus gestured for Alec to keep going. “Yes, and?” 

  
“Well,” Alec said, clearing his throat. “Can you…uh…program the wards so they know when we’re…”

  
A thoughtful hum escaped Magnus. “And then have it zap Jace as a warning.” 

  
“And if he ignores the zap, gag him when he walks into the loft anyway?” Alec asked, his expression darkening. 

  
Magnus burst into laughter. “You really are _so_ grumpy when we get interrupted!” He tugged Alexander into another kiss. “But yes, I can do that, darling.” 

  
Alec grinned into the kiss and moved to push Magnus back against the couch. “Good. We’ll have to test them out, thoroughly, of course…” 

  
“Mmm, you read my mind.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
